


Acquiesce

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [313]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode: s08e05 Dead Air, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9457943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony's guilt puts a new spin on the dead air episode.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 03/10/2000 for the word [acquiesce](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/03/10/acquiesce).
> 
> acquiesce  
> To accept or consent passively or without objection -- usually used with 'in' or 'to'.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #036 Guilt.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Acquiesce

Tony had struggled with guilt all his life. His father told him it was his fault his mother died. Wendy told him it was his fault they broke up. When McGee and Ziva turned him off, he wondered if that was his fault too. He’d been told all his life that things beyond his control were his fault and eventually he just acquiesced and took the blame for everything.

He didn’t even consider reporting Ziva or McGee since he knew that the result would be more blame placed on him. Instead, he pretended that everything was fine and that there was no problem. He pretended that it didn’t hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
